rpfrfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discussion utilisateur:RPiste de France
Infobox Ce n'est pas facile de te contacter, tu ferais mieux de demander à ce qu'on renomme ton compte en Nécrom ou bien créer le compte Nécrom... Je viens de m'apercevoir que ton wiki a un mauvais paramétrage, les infoboxes de Wikipédia ne passent pas bien. Je suis en train de chercher quelqu'un de Wikia qui peut m'activer ce paramétrage. De toute façon, je te tiens au courant quand c'est terminé (mais pas sûr que ce soit ce soir). —Wyz juin 6, 2011 à 20:12 (UTC) Ok merci beaucoup , sinon sait tu a qui je peux m'adrésser pour que l'on renomme mon compte ? :Penses à signer tes messages ;) Pour renommer ton compte soit tu fais la demande via soit tu me fais la demande et je transférerai à Wikia... —Wyz juin 6, 2011 à 21:19 (UTC) ::Avec du renfort ça fonctionne finalement =) Un exemple de modèle : Modèle:Infobox Fanfic ; un exemple d'application : The Knights of the Nine. N'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions. —Wyz juin 6, 2011 à 22:28 (UTC) :: ::Merci pour beaucoup pour ton aide et je pense que oui sa serait plus pratique en effet si tu pouvait transférer ma demande à wikia . Et aussi donc j'ai aussi quelques questions , pour savoir si le paramètrage est activé sa veut dire par exemple que je peux copier/collé l'infobox d'Aragorn sur wikipédia et même si je la modifie pour un personnage où autre sa veut quel s'afichera ? et aussi une autre question jai des amis qui ont créer une page chacun sur ce wiki mais il voudrait savoir comment on peux faire apparaitre le sommaire qui figure sur la page "The Knights of the Nine" et personellement je ne sais aps quoi leur répondr ele sommaire est apparue lorsque j'ai finis mon article...Enfin voila en éspérant que tu pourrat encore m'aider ^^' , bonne soiré ^^ :::Voilà j'ai demandé à ce qu'on renomme ton compte. :::Pour ce qui est de l'Infobox d'Aragorn tu peux en effet copier/coller le code qui se trouve ici. Quelques remarques toutefois : :::*Je me suis embêté à utiliser ce qu'ils appellent des briques mais ce code est valable et fonctionne :::*Remplace tous les appels au modèle charte couleur }}}) directement avec la couleur que tu souhaites :::*Je n'ai pas mis ce qu'il faut pour avoir l'image avec les masque de théâtre dans la barre titre mais c'est facilement réalisable si tu le souhaites... :::—Wyz juin 7, 2011 à 21:26 (UTC) Sommaire Pour ce qui est du sommaire c'est très simple ^^ Si tu écrits trois sections ou plus (titre 2), le sommaire apparaît. Si tu veux qu'il apparaisse quand même il suffit de placer __TOC__ dans le code de la page à l'endroit où tu veux voir le sommaire pour le faire apparaître. —Wyz juin 7, 2011 à 21:33 (UTC) Ok merci beaucoup par contre je viens d'éssayer avec le modèle d'infobox donner dans le lien mais quand je fais la prévualisation sa me mets comme d'hab :"Modèle:Infobox Personnage (fiction)" (en rouge par contre ^^') enfin voila je crois que je suis pas doué ^^' en tout cas voila mais merci pour le reste ^^ C'est parce qu'il faut copier le code sur ce wiki (tu créés une nouvelle page et tu colles le code de la page Wikipédia) ^^ Sinon tu me dis les Infoboxes dont tu as besoin avec les différentes informations attendues et je te fais ça ;) —Wyz juin 8, 2011 à 22:24 (UTC) Oh ok.Eh bien infobox (il en faudrait 2 en faite une pour les personnages de fiction et une autre pour les personnes réelle (genre page de biographie ect) bref pour les persos de fiction faudrait a part le nom ect naissance ect , son espèce , d'où il est originaire , sa race , le genre , sexe , affiliation , arme , apparrait dans(telle oeuvre) ect les trucs habituelle quoi l'entourage la famille exactement ce qui a dans l'infobox d'Aragorn en faite et pour l'infobox des personnes IRL pareil comme celle de Paul Stanley par exemple...Enfin voila j'espère que ces compréhensif ^^' merci d'avance =D Renommage Bonsoir, Pour ce qui est du renommage de ton compte, Wikia me demande de confirmer avec toi que tu es conscient que le changement est définitif et que le nouveau nom te sera accordé s'il n'existe pas déjà (ce qui est le cas pour l'instant). Je pense que je ne me suis pas trompé en le demandant mais tu si peux me répondre par un « oui je veux me renommer en Nécrom » afin de confirmer. ^^ Ils t'invitent enfin à consulter Help:Changing your username... —Wyz juin 9, 2011 à 23:12 (UTC) PS : Pour les modèles j'essaye de m'en occuper demain. Oui je confirme que je veux bien renommer mon compte "Nécrom" ok ^^